We will always be
by EasytooPlease
Summary: Bella meets Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, but Mike is in love with her. A/N Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.
1. Confrontations

BPOV

The blinding light dazed me. I was getting dressed but, Forks was experiencing a rare sun glimpse. I put on my gray skull-and-fire sweater and my black, faded pants and bounded out the door.

The truck started with a roar and slid down the icy, watery road. When I finally got to school, it was only my first day, everyone stared.

I walked to my first class, trigonometry, and waited quietly by the teacher's desk. Students filed in but one abruptly stopped and walked over to me.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Mike. Mike Newton."

"Hello I'm Bella Swan. Where's the teacher?"

"He never gets here on time. Find a seat fast and you'll be fine." He said, leading me to a seat in the back corner of the room.

"Uh... thanks? Heres my schedule. You got anymore classes with me?" I asked as his face lifted into a huge grin.

"Bella, I have every class with you." He said with a smirl that left as soon as it came.

Thats when the pale, beautiful boy walked in. His bronze hair in an array of ways and utterly attractive. Mike got out of his seat, and glanced at me apologetically.

"Hello." was all he had to say and I knew I loved him. His voice was velvet, his breath even sweeter.

"Um... Hello." was all I could say.

He sat next to me and i had to focus not to faint. He smiled at me before he left and my mouth hung open.

Mike was by my side before the bell rang and we walked to our next class dazed.


	2. Denied

EPOV

So that's the new girl. Hmmm, she smells good, hard to control my thirst when I'm around her. She couldn't even talk to me.

"Edward! Get over here!" Alice called in her head.

I groaned and trudged over to the table, my face in fake sadness.

"Oh Edward! She's human!" Alice said trying to keep calm.

"That's the thing Alice." I said a grin spreading over my face.

"Wait bro, what are you planning?" Emmett asked trying to hide his excitement.

I was about to answer when I caught her scent. I followed, with my eyes, where it came from and saw her take a seat timidly by Mike.

"Go for it Ed, I'll keep you calm." Jasper said and pushed me towards her.

I tried not to make a big scene but everyone, except Bella, noticed. Mike gave me dirty looks and tried to ignore me, but failed.

"Hello Bella." She looked up, a smile forming, "Would you like to come eat with my family?"

She gaped in shock and I smiled.

It was then that I became shocked.


	3. Trouble

BPOV

I was going to say yes, but Mike became territorial.

"Would you like to come eat with us?" Edward asked.

"No she is staying with us, back off Cullen." Mike said putting his arm around my shoulders. I shook him off.

"Okay, I will see you around Bella." He said and walked away, shoulders slightly slumped.

"Mike, why did you do that?" I demanded.

"You and Cullen don't match, we do. Trust me on this okay Bella?"

"No Mike I am going to do what I want. Now let me go!" I saw Edward freeze in his seat and looking at me with a worried expression. I nodded and he came to help.

"Mike, let go!" I shouted, but no one noticed.

"Bella calm down." I heard the velvet voice say.

"Cullen you'll regret this!" Mike kept shouting.

I realized Edward was pushing me against my locker.

"I'm fine now, you can let me go." I whispered looking into his golden eyes.

"I know get your stuff you're leaving with me." He whispered back, his face inches from mine.

"Okay where do I meet you?"


	4. Planning

MPOV

Edward and Bella don't match. Bella and mike, yes that's a match made in heaven.

Cullen thinks he's all that with his fancy car and fancy…looks. God! By my ways, I will get him back; he will never get my girl again!

"Mike, why'd ya do it?" Jessica asked me and I got an idea.

"That's not important now, do you want something?" I asked her and she smiled and pulled me into her room, locked the door, and got some paper out.

"I want Edward, you?"

"I want Bella."

"Okay so all we gotta do is break them up or something and get them to hate each other. Got anything?"

"Not yet, lets go watch a movie, it might help."

We went downstairs, put in _The Uninvited_ and sat there, thinking about how we would get them.


	5. The Family

BPOV

"Where do I meet you?"

"Parking lot, I'm the one with the wonderful Volvo." Edward said with a smirk and left me in the hall by myself.

I frequently glanced around the halls for someone to come by and get me caught, or suspended.

I quickly packed my stuff into my bag and managed to miss the backpack. All my books fell out and I threw up my hands in frustration.

"_Relax. Pick them up, it'll be fine Bella._" I heard Edward's voice say in my head.

"Hallucinations, great all I need right now." I mumbled and picked all the books up, puts them in my bag, and walked out the door.

I found Edward quickly, he was hard to miss.

"Hello, you okay?" I must've had a look on my face, Charlie does the same thing.

"Fine, now where are we going?"

"To my house, Bella. You are going to meet my family."

"Why? We aren't…you know…"

"Really? I thought we were, you had the look on your face and in your eyes, .."

"Oh…wow, that's great." I said with a slight smile.

"Good, now let's get on with it, before anyone notices."

"_Already skipping school, and that's going to b a bad thing for me. Charlie will find out and then I'll need an explanation but what am I going to say? 'Hey Charlie I ditched school so I could meet my friend's parents.'? I won't tell him about me and Edward…Yet._" I thought to myself and realized to late that we were at Edward's house already.

"Here we are, I like to call it the Cullen Tavern." He said and I laughed.

The house was more like a mansion, white everywhere. Almost made up of all windows, I liked it for some reason. I looked out the window and saw a pack of wolves run away from something and shuddered.

"Bella, you okay? Are you cold?" he asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Get ready; they are coming as we speak, all of them."

"_All of them? How many are there?_" I thought.

He put his arm around my waist, and I braced myself for a flood of people but was happily disappointed. Instead of tons, there were six.

"Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett this is Bella my girlfriend." That last bit made me blush and Emmett laughed and Edward stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"It's okay Bella." He murmured to me.

"I know. Hello I am, as Edward introduced me earlier, Bella."

"Hello Bella." Esme said coming forward for a hug.

"Nice to have you here Bella, I presume you will be staying here often?" Carlisle asked.

"I hope so." I said, smiling up at Edward and greeted the rest of the family like we were all friends.


	6. Ideas

MPOV

Jessica wasn't the smartest person ever. We couldn't think of anything for a plan so we battled "Yo momma" jokes like idiots.

"Yo Momma so fat she farted and the government claimed her for the cause of Global Warming!" Jessica shouted at me.

"Yo Momma so hairy the only language she speaks is Wookie!" I shouted back, imitating the Wookie voice.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go there?" Jessica challenged me.

"Yes I do now bring it girl."

"Okay you asked for it. Yo Momma's armpits are so hairy it looks like she got King Kong in a headlock!"

"Oh I got a better one that will win this competition!"

"You sure about that, Mikey?"

"Positive."

"Fire away then."

"Yo Mommas so hairy, King Kong came up to her and said 'Hey baby how's it goin?'"

She busted out laughing and then it hit me.

"Jess, I got it!"

"I'm sure you do Mikey." She laughed some more and realized I was serious.

"Edward won't stay away from Bella, so we find someone to convince him away from her, like a sister or something."

"I see who would want to do that though?"

"Rosalie Jessica! Rosalie!"

"Oh yea Rosalie, she hates Bella like Lauren and I." I shot her a glare and she tried not to laugh.

"yes, the plan works doesn't it?" I asked Jessica and she nodded and curled up on the couch.

I got onto the couch and let her sit on my lap and we cuddled and watched a movie, together.


	7. More Trouble

EPOV

This is going perfectly. Bella seems to enjoy them, and Rosalie well, she will be Rosalie.

"Edward your family is very nice." Bella whispered to me and I nodded and smiled.

"I know it's like our nature almost." I told her and chuckled.

Bella knew everything about me, except one thin that could kill her if she found out.

"_Edward, she is a very nice girl. Great job." _Esme thought and when I looked at her, she was eating.

If Bella found out about my family's secret, the results would be disastrous. Voultri would come right down and get rid of us once and for all.

"Edward, what do you guys do around here?" Bella asked.

"Well we…." Just got stumped is what we are, "Relax and watch movies, do homework, blah, blah, blah." I said.

"Oh, normal teen stuff. Didn't expect that answer." Everyone dropped their forks and gaped at her in shock.

Oh no! Did she find out? There is accusation on her face, in her eyes, true love. Bella why do you have to make everything so complicated?!

"Do you know Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Know what?" she asked.

"Do you know what we are?" He asked again enunciating for her sake.

"You guys are…."


	8. Jessica's genious moment

MPOV

Jessica finally got the concept of the plan and tried to call grounded Lauren's cell phone that she DOESN'T have.

"Jess…"

"What? She won't pick up!"

"She doesn't have it smart one!"

"Oh…" She blushed and put her phone away.

I would bet a million dollars that in a hour, she would start texting Laruen and get mad she wasn't answering that.

I could've won that million! Jessica I what I call a Dumb Brunette with NO brain cells.

"Jess she isn't there!"

"Whatever now how are we going to do this? Rosalie is always by Emmett or someone else in the family."

"We separate her Jess. Now that I don't know how we are going to do but we will. Now focus Jessica!"

Like I said, Brunette NO brain cells.


	9. Dinner

BPOV

"Do you know what we are?" Carlisle asked me.

"You guys are v-v-I can't say it because I don't want to believe it." I said, putting my head down and excusing myself for a moment.

I ran to the bathroom and sat there, on the counter, for a minute. I debated the possibilities, and decided to touch up my make up and get the hell out of the bathroom.

I slowly walked back down the hall and tore pieces off my dress to make it look…adorable.

The expressions were priceless, Edward's eyes were adoring, Carlisle was in shock Esme loved it same with Alice and Rosalie. As for, Emmett and Jasper, they REALLY loved it.

"Bella, say what we are now you look prepared." Edward said trying to keep calm.

"You guys are v-vampires. I knew it since you guys first talked to me. It was obvious, Jasper in pain, Alice freezing often at lunch, Edward almost breaking the table when Mike… and Emmett's massive size. Rosalie was the only one I thought was human. But I never figured out why Alice froze or anything." I said blushing.

"Well, Bella you must never tell this to anyone you hear me?" Carlisle asked.

"I wouldn't' dare. I did m research and I don't want to tell anyone." I said and wrapped my arm around Edward's.

"Now that's what love is about." Edward said laughing, "trust and love and more love."

"Hey, the man speaks the truth." I said and everyone chimed in laughing, but the Alice went stone cold and white as bone.

"Alice! What do you see honey? Alice!" Jasper said getting frustrated.

Edward looked extremely focused and I dared not ask him what happened to Alice.

There was a long pause, everyone waited, and I ate some more.

"Oh no Alice truly?" I missed something great!

"Yes keep still."

"Okay Bella stand up, put your hair down and stand behind me."

"But-"

"Don't speak or move!" Edward commanded.

"Okay I won't." I said and covered my mouth to keep myself from accidentally shooting off.

I watched as three more people came through. But if they were people, then why were their eyes red… more vampires?!

"Hello good friend." The tallest and apparently leader said.

The two others looked me over, one a girl one a boy and their eyes seemed to go darker.

"Hello. May I ask your name?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Laurent, this is James and Victoria." Laurent said.

"Hello, may I ask why you just walked in here?"

"We smelled human blood, and came by to take a look, but we hadn't known that this area was occupied. We are extremely sorry." Lauren said, slowly backing out of the house.

"We were startled not readying to fight Laurent. I am Carlisle this is my family, the human is with us." Carlisle said, his teeth being shown fiercely.

"Okay we will go now, thank you for explaining this to us. We hope we didn't cause trouble or bother you." Laurent said, smacking the back of James' head, and I stifled a laugh.

We continued dinner without another interruption for about a hour.

Then everything went wrong.


	10. Surprises

EPOV

Little flower, so delicate, never bending. Never giving up. Always faithful in you. She will never fail to surprise me. Or give me grief. Whatever she does it has a reason no matter how crazy it is, or was. I will always love her, she always love me. Bella and Edward Cullen that sounds nice, don't it? Proposal is near, but it won't come yet, but soon I know that much. She is still fretting about the whole vampire thing.

"Edward you okay?" Bella asks me and I smile friendly smiles.

"I'm fine Bells promise."

"Okay but you're going way to fast." She protested against my driving skills because I "drove too fast" in her words.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Edward where are we going!?"

"To play some baseball Bella. We already notified your father he knows and thinks it's a dumb idea and wished us luck."

"Well, you'll need it, I can't play."

"I never said you _were_ playing with us."

"Yes you did when you talked to Charlie you did."

"That's to let him let you come Bella. You are not playing with us."

"Oh well why?"

"That I can't tell you but you will be contributing to the game."

"Oh well good Edward cause I was about to jump out of here this instant." Bella teased me.

We got to the field and excitement sparked in her eyes, she got out and I stayed in the car and wrote her something.

Dear Bella,

I hope you know I love you. Enclosed with this message is something very close to my heart and important to me. If you don't know what t is, well ask me I won't be offended. My family loves you, ALL of us do, and Rosalie is just being Rosalie. Ignore her if you want. Hehe. Well, I hope you accept this gift to you from me and I love you Bella.

Forever yours,

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

There all done. I placed her gift inside the little bag and put the card and gift into the envelope.

She was going to freak.

While walking to her, I slipped it into her pocket and patted it so she would know it was there.

She got it out, and tears streamed down her cheeks and she smiled at me and motioned for me to come to her.

I wasn't expecting anything that happened next.


	11. Surprise Bella!

BPOV

This is so not Edward; he patted my rear and walked off, smile showing even behind his back.

It reached back and found an envelope entitled: My forever Love, Bella.

"What's that Edward?" Jasper asked him. He didn't answer, only watched me.

"Oh my god!" I gasped out and everyone came running to me. I was crying so much I couldn't tell who was who.

"Bella what is it?" Alice asked and froze, and then she smiled and loped off.

"Edward what did you do to her? Or give her?" Carlisle and Esme asked in unison. Edward motioned for them to watch and they did.

I opened the envelope read the message and cried some more. Then I realized a tiny little envelope tucked into the side of the one the card came in.

"No Edward oh no oh no oh no!" I screamed and his face fell I walked over to him and motioned for him to hold the stuff real quick.

I walked out of his sight, and took of my full body coat and walked out into the rain, strapless dress and all.

He gasped and held out the envelopes for me to open.

I was still crying when a little sparkling object fell out along with another note.

It read: I will always love you. This is what I meant by special to me. I hope you like it and say yes.

Much more love,

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

I cried some more and finally wiped my eyes so I could see what it was.

"Edward, you didn't, did you? Is this real?" I asked tears welling up again and I wiped them away quickly.

"It is it is Bella. Now I could pinch you, but I will pass, I might hurt you."

I laughed and finally realized what it was.

A ring. A diamond ring, just my size and screaming to be put on my ring finger. A proposal.

Edward got down on one knee, took the ring from me and placed my hand in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you, and always will. This whole family loves you to all extremes. I realize you love me too and you will never leave me. I don't think. Will you…" He paused, choked up and I was on my knees in front of him already nodding.

"Will you marry me Bella?" He finally asked.

"Yes Edward! Yes a million times yes! It's truly beautiful." I said and put my head up and kissed him.

He kissed back and everyone left to give us privacy in the falling rain, in the middle of a field.

**A/N: This isn't bad just a little detail. No worries :P**

Edward ended up on top of me and kept kissing me, beyond his limit. I was twining my hands into his hair to hold him to me and he abruptly stopped.

Still, under him I just waited. He finally noticed I was still here and kissed me one last time before we rode all the way to the house, and I was still in shock and dazed.

I knew only one thing, Edward loved me and I loved him back. We were getting married and I was loving the idea of that.


	12. Edward's Questions

EPOV

She said yes! I cannot believe she said yes to me! I mean, with all that's going on…

"Edward, I love you." She murmured in her sleep.

I stayed shocked and she kept fidgeting with her ring in her sleep, which was odd.

"No I don't it's not right!" she screamed and I woke her up.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine why?"

"You were screaming in your sleep Bells. What happened?"

"Oh… I-I-I-I was running from someone and I fell so I screamed because it hurt." She was lying and I put on my best face that said I believed her.

"Okay Bella you need some more sleep rest love, rest."

"Okay Edward. Good night, again." She giggled and then shut her eyes.

I would have to find out what she was dreaming about. But why did it matter? She was my gem and not anyone else's she would never do that to me. She loves me too much…at least I think she did, or does.

I watched her sleep in silence and wished I could sleep as well. It must've been so relaxing for her to sleep all her human life.

***

That day, she slept in until around 7 o'clock at night.

"Good morning Edward."

"Its actually good evening. Bella."

"Why is it good evening…? Oh."

"Yeah you really slept in you okay?"

"Yeah I'm starving so if you could excuse me."

"Of course Bella."

I waited 30 minutes for the girl to make her breakfast/dinner. Mmm eggs and bacon. It was her food though and she ate it like a pig. Literally.

"Geez girl, slow down, ain't no one here gonna eat it or take it away from you."

"Wow, Edward are you sure about that? You LOOK to me pretty hungry."

Crap! I would have to go feed but without letting her know.


End file.
